1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to irrigation management systems. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to irrigation management systems configured to automatically adapt to changes in water demand from irrigation distribution systems.
2. Related Art
Mobile irrigation systems such as pivot-type irrigation systems and lateral-move irrigation systems are connected to water pumps that pump water to the irrigation systems from a water source, such as a pond, river or aquifer. Such water pumps typically provide water to multiple irrigation systems simultaneously and may be located remotely from the irrigation systems. Each irrigation system operates at an optimum water pressure that depends on such factors as the type of crop, the number of sections in the irrigation system, and the number and type of sprinkler heads on the irrigation system.
Each water pump that supplies water to the irrigation systems can be adjusted to supply water at various output levels to meet the needs of the system or systems it supplies. A pump providing water to multiple irrigation systems, for example, typically needs to operate at a greater output level than a pump providing water to a single irrigation system. Pumps are adjusted by manually actuating valves or other control features at the pump station. The optimum water pressure for each irrigation system may change during use, such as where the angle or direction of incline of the irrigation system changes at is travels along the irrigated terrain. Additionally, the total demand for water may fluctuate, such as where one or more irrigation systems may begin or end operation during the normal course of use. In any of these situations, the water pressure at each irrigation system may deviate from the optimum water pressure and have a negative effect on the performance of the irrigation system.